Functionalized organolithium compounds have been used as initiators in the anionic polymerization of olefinic monomers. For example, U.S Pat. No. 5,362,699 discloses novel silyl alkyllithium compounds of the structure: EQU (R.sup.1 R.sup.2 R.sup.3)Si--O--A--Li
wherein A is a branched or straight chain hydrocarbon bridging group containing 3-25 carbon atoms, optionally containing aryl or substituted aryl groups; and R.sup.1, R.sup.2, and R.sup.3 are independently defined as saturated and unsaturated aliphatic and aromatic radicals, and their use as initiators in the anionic polymerization of olefin containing monomers in an inert, hydrocarbon solvent. The preparation of these initiators at higher temperatures is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,148.
Protected silyl initiators are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,168. This patent describes compounds of the following general structure: EQU (R.sup.1 R.sup.2 R.sup.3)Si--O--CH.sub.2 --A'--CH.sub.2 --Li
wherein each R is methyl, A' is cyclohexyl or CR'R", wherein R' is a linear alkyl group having 1-10 carbon atoms, and R" is hydrogen or a linear alkyl group having 1-10 carbon atoms, and their use as anionic polymerization initiators.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,946 describes preparing trimethylsiloxyl functionalized alkyllithium initiators of the structure (CH.sub.3).sub.3 Si--O--R--Li, wherein R is selected from alkyl groups containing 2 to 10 carbon atoms and aryl groups containing 6 to 10 carbon atoms by initially reacting a haloalcohol with hexamethyldisilazane and subsequently reacting with lithium.